


Screenshots Revealed

by The-Marthster (BokutoTheBae)



Series: The Martha and Dolley Files [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Texting, Thomas and James talk about the screenshots, Thomas and Martha want their friends to get together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:53:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9120505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BokutoTheBae/pseuds/The-Marthster
Summary: Jim Jams:because I am literally a walking illnessJim Jams:I am constantly sickJim Jams;and I'm short and bitter so yeahTommy Tuesday:BoiJim Jams:I didn't see any denial to my statements wow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jim Jams: James Madison  
> Marthster: Martha Wayles Skeleton Jefferson  
> Doll Face: Dolley Payne Todd Madison  
> Tommy Tuesday: Thomas Jefferson

 

 **Jim Jams:** Oh my god

 **Jim Jams:** OH MY GOD

 **Jim Jams:** HOWD YOU GET THESE

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Martha ofc

 **Jim James:** wHAT DO THEY MEAN

 **Tommy Tuesday;** That she thinks you have a cute butt

 **Tommy Tuesday:** And she has a thing for you

 **Jim Jams:** Okay but listen

 **Jim Jams:** that makes literally no sense

 **Jim Jams:** Like I get sometimes you don't actually think things through but please try to use your brain in these situations

 **Tommy Tuesday:** okay first of all: rude af

 **Tommy Tuesday:** secondly; why the heck doesn't it make sense

 **Jim Jams:** because I am literally a walking illness

 **Jim Jams:** I am constantly sick

 **Jim Jams;** and I'm short and bitter so yeah

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Boi

 **Jim Jams:** I didn't see any denial to my statements wow

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Because those were all true but like you've got plenty of other great qualities to match those???

 **Tommy Tuesday;** Like you're smart?? And patient?? Cute as a button?? The actual best guy I know??

 **Jim Jams:** smh sounds fake to me but whatever

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Jemmy wyd

 **Jim Jams:** Rejecting your lies duh

 **Jim Jams;** now if youll excuse me I gotta go finish this project, and I recommend you /start/ it instead of procrastinating like last time

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Wow I didNT COME HERE TO HE JUDGED LIKE THIS

 **Jim Jams:** don't make it so easy to do then

 **Tommy Tuesday:** wOW

***

 **Tommy Tuesday:** So Operation: Screenshot was a bust

 **Marthster** ; Whaaaaat

 **Marthster** ; diddly dang what'd he say

 **Tommy Tuesday:** So he was like what're these, and I'm like evidence Dolley has a thing for you, and he's like I'm basically a walking tissue no way and he isn't LISTENING ™

 **Marthster** : jfc

 **Marthster** ; Why are they so dysfunctional

 **Marthster** : stOP REJECTING YOUR FEELINGS YOU EGGOS

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Tbh tho

 **Tommy Tuesday:** So what're we gonna do now?

 **Marthster:** Well obviously we're not gonna give up on this

 **Marthster:** that couple has way too much potential

 **Tommy Tuesday:** I bet within a month if dating they'll become the Campus’ power couple

 **Marthster;** Oh yeah they so will

 **Tommy Tuesday:** We'll still be cuter tho

 **Marthster;** oh yeah definitely

 **Marthster;** Look at us we're adorable

 **Marthster:** you know at least when we aren't absorbed in the phones

 **Tommy Tuesday:** you right you right

 **Marthster;** am I ever not

 **Tommy Tuesday:** there was that one time with the recorder

 **Marthster;** listen 6 year olds can play the recorder

 **Marthster:** The fact I couldn't do it was, and still is, inconceivable

 **Tommy Tuesday:** You tried to play my heart will go on

 **Tommy Tuesday:** on the recorder

 **Tommy Tuesday:** for our anniversary, with no practice whatsoever

 **Marthster;** LisTEN I GAVE IT MY BEST SHOT

 **Tommy Tuesday;** lmao it was so bad you know right

 **Marthster:** I'm sorry do I gotta bring up the First Kiss™

 **Tommy Tuesday:** please don't

 **Marthster;** who S n e e z e s in their girlfriend's face

 **Marthster:** Just as they're about to kiss her

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Listen

 **Tommy Tuesday;** I did not intend to do that

 **Marthster:** still gross boo

 **Tommy Tuesday;** rip

 **Marthster:** You out of class yet, I'm ready for lunch

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Yeah I'm heading out now

 **Marthster;** Okay I'll meet you in the parking lot yeah?

 **Tommy Tuesday:** Yeah see you In a bit

 **Marthster** : See ya.

***

 **Doll Face:** jAMES HASNT MADE EYE CONTACT WITH ME ALL DAY I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SENT THE SCREENSHOTS

 **Doll Face:** THIS HAS TI BE BREAKING SOME KIND OF BEST FRIEND LAW

 **Marthster:** probably but like 1.) You deserve it. And 2.) I'm trying to help 3.) Your pining is just two much why aren't you just asking him out???

 **Doll Face:** oh shit I can do that 

 **Marthster:** yes you can did you really forget 

 **Doll Face:** listen

 **Doll Face:** usually I just let them ask and stomp on their feelings 

 **Doll Face:** there's never been a reason for me to ask because they do it

 **Marthster:** ask that boy out

 **Marthster:**  he likes you, I've been trying to have him make a move for months and he's just not getting the hint

 **Marthster:** ask !! Him !! Out!!

 **Doll Face:** hECK okay okay Ima do it

 **Marthster:** good luck!!

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
